Error Humano: Personas en común
by Xenophilica
Summary: El error humano que se comente al conocer a las personas equivocadas, aquellas capaces de hacer estallar la bomba, aquellas de descubrir la mentira que encierran dos personas que se aman en secreto. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.[Mary Morstan. AKA Mark Morstan]


Xeno, por aca!

Holi a todos!

Aqui llego con mi segundo aporte del mes, espero sea de su mas entero agrado :D

 **Advertencia:** Presencia de Genderbender de Mary Morstan. AKA Mark Morstan

Nota: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, tampoco John Watson mi Bill Wiggins, y ya saben, eso es triste D:

Nota2: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

Enjoy it!

* * *

 ***-Error Humano: Personas en común-***

Un pequeño detalle que sea visible para la persona incorrecta, puede desatar un gran desastre. Cuando ocultas algo tal delicado como lo es una infidelidad, el error seria una persona, solo una persona que conecte a las personas incorrectas, solo una persona que sepa algo pequeño, algo que sería insignificante y deduzca lo que realmente significan esas pequeñas señales, basta para que la bomba explote.

John está casado desde hace un mes con Mark Morstan, la vida en los suburbios, en una pequeña y acogedora casa, con un esposo que lo amaba, parecía que no era lo que quería, era monótono, era rutinario, era aburrido.

Después de vivir los horrores de la guerra, una vida llena de acción desde que dejo la universidad para vivir en el ejército, regresar a Londres no lo tenía muy feliz, ¿Dónde encontraría esa descarga de adrenalina que solo el peligro le hace sentir?

Entonces llego Sherlock Holmes y su vida fue lo más parecida a Afganistán, el campo de batalla justo frente a sus ojos cada vez que salía con el moreno, la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas en cada caso, en cada homicidio y entonces llego Moriarty.

El enemigo número uno que le quito a la persona que lo hacía sentir vivo, tras el aparente suicidio de Sherlock y el suicidio real de Moriarty, John se encerró en sí mismo, no quería que nadie se acercara, la vida había perdido brillo, se sentía tal y como había llegado de la guerra, vacio y aburrido, el campo de batalla no volvió a presentarse.

En la decimotercera cita con su terapeuta, él confeso que se encontraba perfectamente, que la muerte de Sherlock ahora formaba parte del pasado, que ahora tenía por quien seguir adelante, Mark. Después de dos años y medio de noviazgo, John pensaba pedir la mano del rubio enfermero, algo con lo que no contaba era que la sombra de un pasado que prometía mucho y que él, en secreto, anhelaba que volviera, aparecería frente a sus ojos con descaro.

La declaración fue hecha y aceptada, para su mala suerte, porque de haber sabido, jamás se atrevería a proponerle algo como eso a Mark, pero era tarde y él un hombre de honor, no faltaría a su promesa con el rubio, él se casaría.

La despedida de soltero fue algo que no esperaba, una noche de tragos, una semi pelea, un Sherlock ebrio (que era lo más gracioso que había visto en su vida), un caso que no se resolvió y una noche en la jefatura de policía por cometer actos ilícitos y exhibicionismo público, los obligaron a permanecer en silencio y a fingir que esa había sido la peor noche de toda una vida.

El día de la boda, Sherlock no dudo en robarle un beso a John en el jardín de la residencia y confesársele, John estaba con la boca abierta y sin importarle menos se abalanzo hacia el detective devorando sus labios como nunca antes pudo hacerlo.

Entonces llegaron las escapadas del hospital, las salidas temprano para ir al mismo, Mark ignorante a todo esto pensaba que su esposo solo trataba de hacer un poco de dinero extra, siempre se necesita.

Y si Mark en realidad supiera que John no iba al hospital temprano para ganar un poco de dinero, y si las camisas que John guardaba en la pequeña mochila que siempre cargaba eran por otro propósito ¿Cómo reaccionaría Mark ante aquellas cosas?

A John nunca le importo, el peligro de ser descubierto por su marido le generaba al rubio una excitación que solo podía ser saciada por una piel pálida, un cabello negro y los ojos azules del detective consultor, John siempre llegaba en bicicleta al 221B de la calle Baker, saciaba sus instintos primarios con la persona que amaba (Que en verdad amaba), se daba un baño en el departamento del detective, se cambiaba con la ropa que llevaba y después se dirigía en taxi hasta St. Bart's.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que la señora Whitney toco a su puerta una mañana diciendo que su hijo no había vuelto a casa, entonces la oportunidad de sentir la adrenalina se presento y el no dudo en tomarla, llego a aquella casa de drogas, un muchachillo flaco y alto le abrió la puerta, una serie de preguntas por parte del ex militar y la falta de respuestas por parte del otro, termino en una corta discusión.

Encontró a Isaac Whitney, pero también se encontró con Sherlock tumbado a un lado. Un mes había tardado el más alto en tirar años de abstinencia a la basura, su ira creció y no dudo en sacar al moreno por la fuerza de esa casa, lo llevaría con Molly para saber desde cuando el detective había vuelto a caer en manos de esa porquería que se había esmerado en limpiar de su sistema, entonces aquel chico flaco se les junto, tuvieron que llevarlo también.

Mark se dedico a atenderlo y a vendarle el brazo que aparentemente John había torcido y entonces lo que nunca previeron que pasaría, paso.

El error humano: tener a esa persona que con un solo detalle, puede desatar la bomba entre personas conectadas.

—Es por su camisa, ¿No es así? —. Dijo el chico.

— ¿Qué?—. Pregunto un John totalmente desubicado, Sherlock se le quedo viendo a John y después al chico, sin decir nada.

—Tu camisa tiene unos pliegues, quiere decir que las doblas y las guardas de esa manera—. Comento el chico que mirada de manera analítica al rubio doctor, Mark sonrió.

—Es verdad—. Confirmo el rubio.

—Puedo deducir que guardas tus camisas así, listas para empacar—. Comento de nuevo. — Pero… ¿Por qué?—.

—Trabajo en un hospital, te dije que soy doctor—. El joven sonrió.

—No, no tienes las señales de alguien que hace tiempo extra, en especial alguien que trabaja como medico en un hospital como lo es St. Bart's. No, debe haber otro motivo—. Entonces John se quedo frio y Mark comenzó a prestar atención.

—Para—. Advirtió el rubio con nerviosismo mal disimulado, pero Mark lo alentó a continuar.

—Tu falta de ojeras no marcan que duermas poco, alguien que trabaja tiempo extra, no duerme mucho si es médico, tu cuerpo se ve en forma, pero no porque andas en bicicleta, tus camisas están listas para empacar, no pasas mucho tiempo en casa, pero aun así tienes tiempo para dormir y darte una ducha…—.

—Ha dicho que pares—. Entonces Sherlock encontró el momento menos indicado para entrar en la conversación. El chico flaco lo miro y entonces entendió todo y aun con la mirada de advertencia de tanto el detective como del doctor, no dudo en continuar.

—Te quedas en su casa—. Dijo viendo a Sherlock. —Ustedes dos están en una relación—. Y entonces la bomba estallo.

Mark salió del laboratorio dando un portazo, John yendo detrás de él, tenía que hablar, no estaba entre sus intenciones lastimar al enfermero, pero ya era muy tarde para eso.

— ¡Mark!—. Llamo el doctor, el enfermero se dio la vuelta, encarando a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos que encogieron el corazón de John.

—No—. Dijo el rubio. —No quiero escucharte, no quiero saber nada, absolutamente nada de ustedes—.

—Mark, yo no…—.

— ¡He dicho!—. Grito el rubio. — ¿Sabes? Pude haber comprendido si lo hubieras hecho antes de casarnos, si hubieras cancelado la boda—. Dijo tratando de dejar de llorar.

—Te hice una promesa—.

— ¡Qué importancia tiene tu promesa ahora!—. Grito desesperado, exaltado. —Me engañaste y con Sherlock—. Dijo de manera más calmada. —Dos años y medio de noviazgo y un mes de matrimonio y no tuviste el valor de decirme que no me amabas. ¡Me usaste John!—.

—Lo siento, Mark—. Se disculpo el doctor. —Amo a Sherlock—. El rubio suspiro, abofeteo a John con fuerza, dejando una marca roja en la mejilla del otro.

—No quiero saber nada de ti, quiero el divorcio y no volverte a ver nunca más, ¿Escuchaste?—.Dijo, pero antes de seguir se giro hacia John. —Estoy embarazado—. Dicho esto, Mark salió del hospital sin mirar atrás, John por otro lado, simplemente se dio media vuelta topándose con Sherlock a poca distancia. El rubio camino hacia él.

— ¿Que ha dicho Molly?—. Pregunto el rubio una vez que tuvo al moreno frente a él.

—Estoy limpio, John—. Dijo el moreno, John volteo a verlo sin creerlo, pero justo en ese momento la forense salía del laboratorio con gesto serio.

—Sherlock—. Llamo la mujer.

— ¿Está limpio?—. Pregunto John sin dejar que Molly continuara, la forense miro a John con desconcierto.

—Si, John, Sherlock está limpio—. El rubio suspiro aliviado. —Pero no era por eso que lo busco—. Molly miro al moreno. —Sherlock, estas en cinta—.

John y Mark se divorciaron, el enfermero negó rotundamente que John fuera considerado el padre de su hijo, a John no le molesto, pero le dejo en claro tanto a Mark como a los abogados que si en algún momento presentan dificultades, el podrá apoyarlos sin dudar, Mark asintió conforme.

Un error humano de conectar a personas que pueden sacar a la luz lo que ocultas es algo que no puedes evitar, pasara tarde o temprano, aunque ahora Sherlock cree que puede tener cuidado de con quien mantiene contacto, al igual que John.

Pudo ser un error lo que al final provoco que ambos pudieran estar juntos, pero era un error del cual no se arrepentían, porque ahora vivan felices con su pequeño hijo.

* * *

Para las que llegaron hasta aqui, muchas gracias.

Si es su santa voluntad dejan un comentario, bienvenidos :D


End file.
